Bleach Ragno edition
by ragnorock120
Summary: My intake of the First Arc there will be an Arrancar so yeah and there will be elements that will be explained in the authors note in the beginning so hope you enjoy.


**Hey guy since I have so many fanafics postponed I will be writing a lot more and this one I think will be interesting I created a Facebook page but no twitter yet but I hope you like me on there now to the story. And in his soul reaper form is Cloud from Advent children minus the hair. Ragno's Shikai is Clouds sword from advent children without the other swords on it and Bankai is with the swords attached and Masamune is forever in Bankai. And my character will use Clouds limit breaks as his spirit attacks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or FF 7(I'm only making reference to Cloud but I will directly reference Sephiroth **

I looked across from me my Zanpakuto (A/N please tell me if I'm spelling the terms right) raised and in Bankai my opponent across from me looking at me the last one of his kind now he was a Ryoka and I was the only one that could stop him Byakuya tried and was injured Senbonzakura tried it's best but Masamune overwhelmed him and the only rival to his Zanpakuto is my Grimsever.

"Why do you attack us why not just make peace and live your life" he looked up at me his long silver hair flowed in the wind his Bankai extended 5 meters he held it back hand.

"The same reason why you stand in front of me to protect something you hold dear" he extended his hand and a single black wing extended he looked at me. 'Damn it he's going to use reunion and the soul society' I reacted faster though and yelled the reaction command.

"Storm rain down" I swung my sword in a circle and stabbed the ground and 10 small meteors came down and hit him and relished his concentration I rushed toward him and swung my sword upward and he went flying up a jumped to follow and swung my sword in a circular motion now glowing blue from spirit energy I swung my sword he blocked in anticipation for the attack but my sword separated into six one I still held and went to one of the others floating around him and flew towards him and sliced and repeated until all the swords were together then I was above him coming down I hit him and I landed and held up my hand and caught my falling sword now in Shikai form and the other swords dissipated into Reishi I sheathed my sword and looked up.

"I shall show you mercy this one time but never show your face again never come back to the soul society or the Sereitei" he wrapped himself in his single wing and disappeared what I hoped was forever.

The next day came I woke in my room and already had something to do.

"You will go with Rukia Kuchiki to Karakura and patrol until told otherwise" Head captain ordered.

"Yes sir when do I leave"

"Now go meet her at the Seireimon" I nodded and flash stepped to the Seireimon and made it before and I waited. After an hour she arrived.

"You're early" she said

"No you're just late" she shook her head "How's your brother.

"Injured but recovering and fast at that" I nodded that Byakuya too stubborn to die I activated the gate and led her in.

The town stretched out in front of us we looked around from the portal we stood in.

"Let's split and met up again there" I pointed to a river or canal that flowed through the town she nodded and I flashed stepped out of there sweeping the town I hope Urahara still kept my permanent Gigai safe-I have a Gigai that doesn't dissipate or wither it's everlasting- I flashed from roof to roof and sensed a spike in spiritual pressure I turned and flashed there as fast as possible I saw Rukia sitting against a pole and a orange hair man with a large Zanpakuto. He was fighting a Hollow rather recklessly none the less he killed it and ran to Rukia.

"Hey you carrot top state your name and rank" I shouted.

"Who the hell are you" he grunted giving me a look.

"I – my name is of no importance you were reckless that Hollow could have killed you"

"But I killed it so lay off"

"You little brat"

"Who you calling brat damn coward"  
"You think I'm a coward" I unsheathed Grimsever on my back and poised it.

"So this how you want to settle this" he took his Zanpakuto.

"Me being honor bound I need to know your name before we fight" he nodded

"Ichigo Kurosaki and yours"

"Ragnorock Hakuro" I charged as his blade met mine he had strength and his spiritual energy was pretty high maybe 3rd seat power. He lunged I parried and swung downward he blocked and feinted I jumped back. He was good but I was better. I swung my sword in a circle and impaled the ground as I said.

"Storm rain down" then 10 meteorites fell straight for him dodged one and was hit by the rest dust flew up around the contact area when it cleared he was on his knees leaning on his sword I walked up to him and sheathed my Zanpakuto and held out my arm he grabbed it I helped him up.

"You were a worthy foe Ichigo Kurosaki now tell me how long have you been a Soul reaper"

"Umm let's see its midnight so half hour" I gaped then looked to Rukia for the first time since I arrived she gave an 'I'll explain later look'.

"Well then you should get back to your body"

"Yeah how do you do that exactly" I sighed and shook my head in disbelief.

"Just grab your body and concentrate" I know that neither one us would admit it but we both had a silent respect for each other now we had to figure out accommodations I will figure that out later first I need to take Rukia to Urahara.


End file.
